Gdy cieniem jesteś ty
by PheaVampire
Summary: Niełatwo jest pokonać Thranduila na jego własnych ziemiach. Nie mając dostępu do króla, Cień z Dol Guldur sięga po księcia.
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Cienie snuły się po zapomnianym Dol Guldur. Przemykały pomiędzy kłębami martwej mgły, kotłowały się i wiły w ciemności.  
- Patrol wyrżnięty, mój panie.  
Wśród bezkształtnych widm i pokruszonych murów niósł się orczy głos. Ciemność gęstniała. Gniew rodził się w sercu Amon Lanc.  
I wówczas cień odpowiedział.  
- Wszyscy?  
- Tak, mój panie.  
Szepty skręcały się w mroku, a widma przenikały mgłę, gdy ork czekał na odpowiedź.  
- Nie tak pokonamy elfiego króla - rzekł cień - Las jest jego domeną. Nie wydrzemy mu jej siłą.  
- Lecz co czynić? - szeptała Ciemność - Thranduil nie jest jakimś głupim człowiekiem. Nie nabierze go żaden z naszych szpiegów.  
Ork czekał cierpliwie. Widma zamilkły, słuchając.  
- Musi zginąć - mówiła dalej Ciemność - Lecz nikt nie zbliży się do króla. Jest zbyt dobrze chroniony i nigdy nie zapuszcza się na nasze ziemie.  
- Nie - rzekł Cień - Sama śmierć króla nic nam nie da. Tron obejmie następca.  
- Zabijmy i jego.  
- Wybiorą spośród siebie nowego władcę. Nie. Nie tędy droga.  
Szepty znów się odezwały. Widma Amon Lanc niepokoiły się.  
Ork czekał.  
Cień przemówił ponownie:  
- Nie potrzeba nam tylko śmierci Thranduila. Nie potrzeba nam i szpiega. Musimy zasiać w domu króla chwast. Chwast, który wyssie soki z samego serca Leśnego Królestwa i zrani je głębiej, niż nasze ostrza. Trzeba nam zdrajcy, który wydrze Thranduilowi kontrolę.  
- Obalą go, jak powiedziałeś - odparła Ciemność - Elfy nie zabijają swoich władców.  
- Nie. Dlatego zdrajca ucieknie się do podstępu.  
- A potem zabije następcę?  
Zimny śmiech wypełnił sale Dol Guldur.  
- Znowu nie. Zdrajcą będzie następca.  
- Jak? - zdumiała się Ciemność - Możemy go wprawdzie dosięgnąć; towarzyszy on swym strażnikom i jak oni poluje na nasze sługi, ale wciąż jest elfem. Elfy nie zdradzają swoich królów.  
Widma umilkły. Mgła znieruchomiała. Orcze wargi rozciągnęły się w grymasie uśmiechu. Cień przemówił.  
- A zatem sprawmy, by przestał być elfem.


	2. Część 1

**Część 1**

Legolas siedział na potężnej gałęzi rozłożystego dębu, który pamiętał czasy Niespokojnego Pokoju i patrzył na kołyszące się z wiatrem liście poszycia. Chciał usłyszeć w ich szeleście spokój, może nawet radość. Chciał poczuć bijącą z konarów wolę życia i harmonii. Ale drzewa od dawna nie miały już sił.  
- Żal patrzeć na ten las - odezwał się z dołu kobiecy głos - Przecież zaledwie dwadzieścia lat temu było tu tak pięknie.  
Legolas odwrócił głowę w kierunku kasztanowłosej elfki, która stała na jednej z pobliskich gałęzi, czujnie spoglądając wgłąb puszczy.  
- Nieprzyjaciel potrafi zniszczyć nawet to, co najpiękniejsze, Tauriel - powiedział - Kto wie co by się stało z Lothlórien, gdyby zechciał się tam osiedlić.  
Brwi elfki ściągnęły się w bolesnym grymasie.  
- Nawet tak nie mów, panie - odrzekła - Valarom niech będą dzięki, póki pani Galadriela sprawuje pieczę nad Złotym Lasem, możemy spać spokojnie.  
- To prawda.  
Umilkli na chwilę. Legolas zamknął oczy, Tauriel ponownie wpatrzyła się w gąszcz.  
- Co myślisz o tych ostatnich atakach? - zapytał nagle elf. Kasztanowłosa wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Cóż mogę myśleć, panie? Orkowie to plugawe stworzenia. Przekonały się, że nie mają wielkich szans i stchórzyły.  
- A jednak to dziwne. Częściej niż zwykle napadają naszych strażników, walczą dosłownie kilka chwil, po czym się wycofują, nie tracąc i nie zyskując właściwie nic.  
- Czego można się spodziewać po nierozumnych psach? - prychnęła Tauriel - Ich pan jest daleko stąd, więc się miotają.  
Blondwłosy elf spojrzał na nią, zastanawiając się nad czymś.  
- Mylisz się - powiedział wreszcie - Dol Guldur nie jest już opuszczone.  
W oczach wojowniczki pojawiło się zdumienie.  
- Czyżby Nieprzyjaciel znowu...  
- Nie, nie tym razem. Mithrandir ostrzegł jednak mojego ojca, że coś tam jest. Orkowie z Mrocznej Puszczy znów mają pana, Tauriel.  
Elfka zacisnęła pięści.  
- A zatem trzeba wziąć jakiegoś żywcem - rzekła szybko - Skoro ataki mają ukryty cel, najprościej będzie przesłuchać jednego z orków.  
- Tak należy uczynić - zgodził się z uśmiechem Legolas - I pewnie chciałabyś być tą, która weźmie jeńca?  
Tauriel rozłożyła ręce.  
- Znasz mnie.  
Elf westchnął z rozbawieniem.  
- Wiesz, czasem mam wrażenie, że rola ochroniarza nie jest dla ciebie - powiedział - Widzę cię raczej na polu bitwy. Powinnaś z rozwianym włosem i bojowym okrzykiem na ustach szarżować na zastępy wroga. Jestem pewien, że poddaliby się bez walki.  
Wojowniczka nie pozostała mu dłużna.  
- Widzę cię, panie, u mego boku.  
Legolas roześmiał się.  
- I po co ja się odzywałem?  
Elfka już miała odpowiedzieć, gdy z dołu rozległ się gwizd. Obydwoje spojrzeli na strażnika, który stanął pod drzewem. Legolas zwinnie zeskoczył na ziemię.  
- Pojawili się?  
- Tak. Są niedaleko dawnych Pajęczych Gniazd. Idą w naszym kierunku.  
- Powitajmy ich zatem jak należy - rzekł książę Mrocznej Puszczy - Przypomnij reszcie, że musimy schwytać żywcem przynajmniej jednego.  
Elf skinął głową i na powrót zniknął między drzewami. Legolas tymczasem naciągnął cięciwę swego łuku, po czym znów wdrapał się na dębową gałąź.  
- Szykuj się - rzekł do Tauriel - Niedługo będziesz mogła przeprowadzić swoją szarżę.  
W odpowiedzi elfka wyciągnęła z pochew dwa smukłe krótkie miecze i zamarła w oczekiwaniu.  
Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy książę usłyszał przedzierających się przez las orków. Szczęk pancerzy, ciężki tupot stóp, charczące oddechy, krzyki łamanych i zadeptywanych roślin. Gdy napinał łuk, nie mógł powstrzymać wstrętu, który odmalował się na jego twarzy. Orki. Plugawe, głupie poczwary, groteskowa parodia dzieła Iluvatara. Stworzenia tak odrażające, że aż w pewien przewrotny sposób śmieszne. Były jego idealnym przeciwieństwem. Podłe, okrutne, szpetne. Nie potrafiły darować życia nawet najzwyklejszemu kwiatowi. Bestie. Bezrozumne bestie. Właściwie... Tak, właściwie można było powiedzieć, ze ich nienawidził. To przecież naturalne. Nie można inaczej myśleć o istotach, które potrafią tylko niszczyć.  
Nie można.  
Wypuścił cięciwę, gdy tylko zza pni wynurzyła się pierwsza orcza twarz.  
- Teraz! - krzyknął.  
Na dole zawrzało. Oddział orków otrząsnął się z krótkiego zaskoczenia i z wrzaskiem ruszył na wypadające z ukrycia elfy. Szczęknęła stal. Strzały Legolasa przecinały powietrze jedna za drugą.  
- Książę! - zawołała Tauriel - Tam!  
Odwrócił się we wskazanym kierunku. Jakiś ork cichcem odłączył się od reszty i usiłował zajść od tyłu jednego z elfów. Legolas błyskawicznie naciągnął cięciwę i trafił wroga w kolano. Ork zawył przeraźliwie i upadł.  
- Chyba mamy naszego jeńca - stwierdziła Tauriel - Może się przyłączymy? Moje klingi zaczynają pokrywać się rdzą.  
- Z przyjemnością - Legolas uśmiechnął się, wyciągając własne ostrza - Właśnie skończyły mi się strzały.  
Oboje zeskoczyli z dębu i dołączyli do walki. Nie minęło nawet kilka minut, gdy orkowie zaczęli się wycofywać. Kilku elfów uniosło łuki. Minęło parę chwil.  
- Nie wrócą - ocenił wreszcie Legolas - My też możemy już iść.  
Spojrzał na rannego orka.  
- Zajmijcie się nim.  
Stwór leżał na ziemi, dysząc ciężko. Jeden ze strażników związał mu ręce, dwóch innych poderwało go na nogi. Ork skrzywił się, posyłając im nienawistne spojrzenie.  
Książę Mrocznej Puszczy spojrzał z góry na więźnia.  
- Po co ta gra? - spytał nieprzyjaźnie - Dlaczego tak szybko się poddajecie? Jakie otrzymaliście rozkazy? Mów, a zostaniesz oszczędzony.  
Ork uśmiechnął się paskudnie.  
- Nie potrzebuję twojej łaski, paniczyku - wysyczał, po czym splunął mu pod nogi.  
Oczy Tauriel zapłonęły gniewem. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył ją powstrzymać, uderzyła więźnia w twarz rękojeścią miecza.  
- Jak śmiesz?! - krzyknęła - Stoisz przed synem królewskim, księciem Leśnego Królestwa, Legolasem Thranduilionem Zielonym Liściem, pomiocie Morgotha!  
Ork ryknął z bólu. Z ust pociekła mu krew. Legolas nie mógł się oprzeć poczuciu pewnej satysfakcji.  
- Tauriel! - zawołał ostrzegawczo - Nie prosiłem cię o to!  
Odwrócił się do pozostałych.  
- Zabierzcie go do lochu - powiedział - Niech zajmie się nim uzdrowiciel, nie możemy pozwolić, żeby...  
Wtedy usłyszał świst.  
A potem nagle poczuł szarpnięcie i ostry, przeszywający ból w lewym barku.  
Ktoś krzyknął. Chyba jeden z elfów. W tej samej chwili coś zaszeleściło, rozległ się jakby łopot wielkich skrzydeł... Ktoś obok napiął łuk i wystrzelił. Chyba za późno.  
Legolas osunął się na kolana i z trudem obejrzał przez ramię.  
Z jego barku sterczała długa, czarna orcza strzała.  
Zacisnął zęby, oparł czoło o najbliższy pień i usiłując pokonać ból, spróbował się skupić. Ktoś uklęknął obok niego.  
- Panie - odezwał się zdenerwowany głos - Legolasie! Słyszysz mnie?  
- Spokojnie... Tauriel - wydusił blondwłosy elf - To tylko... Strzała. Wyciągnij ją... Ze mnie.  
Co za ironia losu, pomyślał.  
Wojowniczka ostrożnie zacisnęła dłoń na drzewcu.  
- Przygotuj się - powiedziała - Raz, dwa, trzy.  
Szarpnięcie, które Legolas poczuł tym razem sprawiło, że obraz zamazał mu się na moment, a z zaciśniętego gardła elfa wydobył się zduszony krzyk. Machinalnie zacisnął drżące palce na ranie i dysząc ciężko spojrzał na jednego ze swoich towarzyszy, który bezzwłocznie zaczął go opatrywać.  
- Dziękuję, Altharisie - wymamrotał książę.  
Elf uśmiechnął się blado.  
- Nic ci nie będzie, mój panie - powiedział - Rana nie wydaje się być poważna. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, nie popisał się umiejętnościami strzeleckimi.  
Legolas zdobył się na krótki śmiech.  
- W takim razie wolę nie wiedzieć, jak wygląda poważna rana. Wiecie kto to był?  
Altharis pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Niestety. Gdy tylko zrozumieliśmy co się stało, coś zerwało się od strony tamtych buków - wskazał głową we wspomnianym kierunku - I, zdaje się, odleciało. Irthyl i Saeris już szukają śladów.  
Zamilkli. Co za ironia losu, powtórzył w myślach Legolas. Mistrz łuku, zraniony strzałą przez jakiegoś nowicjusza. W dodatku po zakończeniu walki.  
Zerknął w stronę Tauriel, która wciąż klęczała tuż obok, wpatrując się dziwnym wzrokiem w orczą strzałę. Pod wpływem spojrzenia księcia, wojowniczka jakby się ocknęła.  
- Dlaczego dałam się sprowokować? - zapytała ze złością - Gdybym spokojnie obserwowała okolicę...  
- Niewiele by to zmieniło - dokończył za nią elf - Nie zdążyłabyś mu przeszkodzić, musiałabyś z góry wiedzieć o ataku.  
- Ale mogłabym go dopaść - ponuro odparowała kasztanowłosa - Nie szukaj mi usprawiedliwienia.  
Cisnęła strzałą o ziemię. Legolas uśmiechnął się. Och, Tauriel, ty i twoja ambicja. Miał właśnie posłać Altharisowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, gdy śmiech zamarł mu na ustach. Elf, który go opatrywał, znieruchomiał ze wzrokiem wbitym w rękę wojowniczki.  
- Tauriel - odezwał się dziwnym głosem - Pokaż, proszę, prawą dłoń.  
W pierwszej chwili Legolas nie mógł zrozumieć o co chodzi. Ręka kasztanowłosej umazana była w jego krwi; nic dziwnego, przecież chwilę temu zaciskała się na strzale, która niemal przebiła go na wylot.  
I wtedy Tauriel rozwarła palce.  
Wnętrze jej dłoni było czarne.


	3. Część 2

**Część 2**

Altharis nie czekał już na nic więcej.  
- Tauriel - powiedział śmiertelnie poważnym głosem - Zabierz księcia do uzdrowiciela. Natychmiast.  
Elfka z trudem oderwała wzrok od własnej dłoni i z niespodziewanym lękiem spojrzała na swych towarzyszy.  
- Co to... Co to jest?  
- Nie wiem - odparł niecierpliwie Altharis - Dlatego właśnie nie ma chwili do stracenia. W pałacu będą wiedzieć.  
- A może jeniec...  
- Jeńcem zajmiemy się my. Bezpieczeństwo księcia jest ważniejsze, sama powinnaś to wiedzieć.  
Legolas słuchał tej szybkiej wymiany zdań w milczeniu, czując jak nagły szok stopniowo ustępuje miejsca rosnącemu niepokojowi. Nawet rwący ból w ranie wydał mu się przez chwilę mało istotny.  
Przez głowę przeleciało mu kilka chaotycznych myśli; wysiłkiem woli zepchnął je na drugi plan i spróbował się skoncentrować.  
Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości w czym umazano orczą strzałę; trzeba było działać natychmiast. Skoro trucizna nie uśmierciła go od razu, szybka interwencja mogła zniwelować jej działanie.  
Musiał tylko iść.  
Książę zacisnął zęby i wstał z niejakim trudem.  
- On ma rację - powiedział, ucinając rozmowę - Chodźmy.  
Altharis przyjrzał mu się bystro.  
- Nie wydaje się, by poza obrażeniami od grota, cokolwiek było nie tak - rzekł z wahaniem - Niemniej jednak pospieszcie się. Tauriel, weź tę strzałę, to nasz jedyny trop. Wy dwaj, pójdziecie z nimi.  
Legolas nie zwlekał już dłużej. Przecież musiał się pospieszyć.  
Musiał iść.  
Ruszył.  
- Legolasie!  
Odwrócił się z pytaniem w oczach.  
- Panie - poprawiła się Tauriel - Dwór... Jest w tamtym kierunku.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy. Wreszcie książę roześmiał się w nieco wymuszony sposób.  
- Och - powiedział - No tak. Ależ oczywiście.  
Wojowniczka uśmiechnęła się blado. Bez słowa podeszła do blondwłosego elfa, objęła go i delikatnie skłoniła do oparcia się o jej ramię.  
Legolas poddał się bez oporu.

~.oOo.~

Droga powrotna zajęła tylko trochę więcej czasu, niż normalnie. Strażnicy raz po raz czujnie spoglądali w twarz księcia, gotowi zareagować na każdy przejaw osłabienia, Tauriel co parę minut wyrzucała sobie na głos brak zdyscyplinowania. Ból w barku rwał przy każdym kroku, powodując nieprzyjemny dreszcz, jednak ku zaskoczeniu Legolasa, nic więcej się nie działo. Mimo to wciąż odczuwał niepokój. I nie chodziło tylko o potencjalną truciznę. Umysł Legolasa, już spokojny, przetrawiał przebieg ataku. Jedna myśl nie dawała mu spokoju.  
Kto miał być celem?  
Chodziło o dowolnego elfa, czy właśnie o mnie, pomyślał. Co mogliby osiągnąć, raniąc pojedynczą, zatrutą strzałą przypadkową osobę? Chodziło o jakiś pokrętną, chorą wiadomość? Ostrzeżenie? Jeśli jednak ofiarą ataku miał paść on sam...  
- Tauriel - odezwał się głośno - Co mogłoby dać wrogom mojego ojca zabicie mnie? Ze strategicznego punktu widzenia.  
Elfka gwałtownie uniosła głowę.  
- Skąd możemy wiedzieć, że chodziło o ciebie? - zapytała szybko - Byłeś przecież najwygodniejszym celem.  
- Nie chcę wpędzać cię w jeszcze większe wyrzuty sumienia - odrzekł z bladym uśmiechem Legolas - Ale strzelił bezpośrednio po tym, jak wykrzyczałaś moje imię z tytułem i przydomkiem w zestawie.  
Strażnicy zaśmiali się. Wojowniczka zaczerwieniła się.  
- No i wpędziłeś - rzuciła szorstko - No dobrze. Twoja śmierć pozbawiłaby króla dziedzica. Czy to nie oczywiste?  
Książę zamyślił się.  
- Tak uważasz? W takim razie zamachowiec nie zyskałby wiele. Czyżby zapomniał, że elfy nie umierają? Nie sądzę, abym kiedykolwiek przydał się jako dziedzic tronu...  
Kasztanowłosa wzruszyła ramionami.  
- To orkowie - stwierdziła po prostu - Śmierć jest ich codziennością, dawno już zapomnieli o wiecznym życiu. Nie są przecież mądrzejsi od psów.  
- Nie - przytaknął Legolas. Przez jego twarz przebiegł cień - Oni nie.  
Nagle zamrugał.  
Czy ja coś mówiłem?...

~.oOo.~

Do pałacu dotarli o zachodzie słońca. Tauriel niezwłocznie odprowadziła Legolasa do jego prywatnej komnaty, zaś towarzyszący im strażnicy udali się po uzdrowiciela. Książę wszedł do pomieszczenia i z niekłamaną ulgą przysiadł na swym rzeźbionym łożu. Był taki zmęczony.  
- Powiedz mi - odezwał się - Czy coś takiego zdarzało się już wcześniej? Czy inne orcze bandy atakowały kogoś z ukrycia po zakończeniu walki?  
Elfka przecząco pokręciła głową. Legolas westchnął.  
- Tak myślałem.  
Zamilkł. Rana wciąż piekła nieznośnie. Ktoś mógłby się już pojawić. Jak długo przyjdzie mu się kurować? Trzy tygodnie? Cztery? Nie było mu to na rękę, chciał przecież wyjść. Wkroczyć do lasu, przekradać się miedzy konarami, może wybić grupę orków, iść dalej, a potem...  
A potem co?  
Dziwne, pomyślał. Jakbym zapomniał o czymś ważnym. Czymś, co miałem zrobić.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwały go kroki. W drzwiach stanął jasnowłosy elf w białej szacie, jeden z królewskich uzdrowicieli.  
- Gdzie jest pocisk? - zapytał bez ogródek.  
Tauriel podała mu strzałę. Legolas bez większego zdziwienia stwierdził, że czarna maź,oblepiająca drzewiec i grot, wyschła, zmieniając się w cienką, kruchą skorupkę, która odpadała po dotknięciu. Uzdrowiciel przyjrzał się jej uważnie, po czym zbliżył się do rannego; ten zaś, nie czekając na polecenie, ostrożnie ściągnął tunikę z barku. Jasnowłosy delikatnie zdjął opatrunek. Tauriel w milczeniu obserwowała jego twarz.  
- Książę - rzekł po chwili uzdrowiciel - Czy odczuwasz jakiś ból poza raną?  
Elf pokręcił głową.  
- Nie.  
- Zawroty głowy?  
- Nie.  
Jasnowłosy zadał jeszcze parę pytań, ucisnął kilka miejsc wokół barku i posmarował okolice rany jakąś maścią. Wreszcie na jego poważnej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Wojowniczka odetchnęła.  
- Wygląda na to, że nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Musisz po prostu odpocząć, książę. Rano wyślę kogoś do zmiany opatrunku. Co najmniej przez pół miesiąca nie powinieneś podejmować większych wysiłków, radzę też...  
Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdy drzwi otworzyły się po raz drugi. Stanął w nich odziany w srebrzysty płaszcz, wysoki elf o długich złotych włosach i surowym wejrzeniu. Tauriel natychmiast ukłoniła się po żołniersku. Legolas wstał.  
- Dobry wieczór, ojcze.  
- Siedź - rzekł krótko Thranduil - Podobno jesteś ranny. Ranni nie powinni wstawać.  
Książę uśmiechnął się i z powrotem opadł na poduszki. Król tymczasem zwrócił się do uzdrowiciela:  
- Co to za historia z trucizną? Mojemu synowi rzeczywiście coś grozi, czy też strażnicy dali się ponieść fantazji?  
Jasnowłosy pokazał mu strzałę.  
- Prawdę mówiąc, nie możemy być pewni, wasza wysokość - wyznał - Jak dotąd, wyjmując obrażenia zadane przez sam grot, księciu zdaje się nic nie dolegać. Nie da się jednak zaprzeczyć, że czarna substancja została nałożona w jakimś celu.  
Thranduil ściągnął brwi. Wyraźnie był już jednak spokojniejszy.  
- Zastanawiające - rzekł - Dziękuję ci. Jeżeli to wszystko, co da się w tej chwili zrobić, możesz odejść.  
Uzdrowiciel skłonił się.  
- Odwiedzę cię rankiem książę - zwrócił się do Legolasa - Gdybyś w jakikolwiek sposób poczuł się gorzej, poślij do mnie służącego.  
To powiedziawszy, wziął strzałę i wyszedł. Król przysunął sobie stojące gdzieś obok krzesło i spojrzał na syna z troską w oczach.  
- Co za przypadek - zaczął cicho - Orki od miesiąca regularnie napadają na leśne drużyny, a tajemniczy strzelec atakuje po raz pierwszy akurat wtedy, gdy grupą dowodzi mój pierworodny.  
- Widocznie ma dobry gust - zażartował książę. Thranduil nie uśmiechnął się.  
- Legolasie, to nie jest zabawne - powiedział nieco ostrzejszym tonem - Wygląda to tak, jakby celowo czekali, aż pojawisz się wśród strażników. Ponadto to nie jest sposób działania orków. Zastanawia mnie też skąd mogli mieć pewność, że atakują właściwą osobę.  
Książę już chciał odpowiedzieć, gdy z tyłu rozległ się zdenerwowany głos milczącej dotąd Tauriel.  
- To moja wina, panie.  
Thranduil odwrócił się, unosząc brwi.  
- Wzięliśmy jeńca - podjęła wojowniczka - Legolas zadał mu pytanie, a on... Przecież wiedziałam w jakim tonie zabrzmi odpowiedź, nie miałam prawa tak zareagować... Obraził księcia. Opanowała mnie złość i wykrzyczałam mu w twarz z kim ma do czynienia. Popełniłam fatalny błąd, poddaję się twemu osądowi, mój panie.  
Pochyliła głowę. Legolas westchnął cicho. A mogłaś zostawić to mnie.  
- Rozczarowałaś mnie, Tauriel - rzekł chłodno pan Leśnego Królestwa - Nie spodziewałem się po tobie tak dziecinnego zachowania.  
- Nic mnie nie usprawiedliwia, panie.  
Thranduil milczał przez chwilę. Wreszcie przemówił:  
- Przesłuchasz więźnia. Być może to pomoże ci w panowaniu nad sobą.  
- Ale zanim to nastąpi - wtrącił Legolas - Proszę, znajdź jakiegoś służącego. Napiłbym się wody.  
Tauriel wyglądała na zaskoczoną decyzją władcy, bez słowa jednak stuknęła obcasami i wyszła. Ojciec i syn odprowadzili ją wzrokiem.  
A potem król popatrzył na księcia.  
- Nie wolałbyś wina? - zapytał - Nie ma nic lepszego na świeże rany, niż trunki z naszych piwnic.  
Uśmiechnął się na moment. Po chwili jednak rzekł poważnie:  
- Jeżeli poczujesz cokolwiek, powtarzam: cokolwiek niepokojącego, natychmiast daj o tym znać.  
- Ojcze... - zaczął łagodnie Legolas - Nic mi nie jest. To znaczy nic, poza dziurą w plecach. Czymkolwiek wysmarowali strzałę, nie podziałało. Nie podejrzewam orków o szczególną znajomość alchemii.  
Thranduil spojrzał synowi w oczy. Cień uśmiechu zniknął bez śladu.  
- Znasz tylko chaotyczne, rozbite bandy koczowników, atakujących bez żadnego celu i strategii - powiedział głosem, w którym zabrzmiała jakaś dziwna nuta - Nie widziałeś bitwy pod Dagorlad. Nie widziałeś potęgi Mordoru.  
- Ojcze, mówimy o Mrocznej Puszczy. Czarna Brama jest daleko stąd.  
- Tak - przytaknął król - Ale to, co zagnieździło się w Dol Guldur, przybyło zza niej.  
Ktoś zapukał. W uchylonych drzwiach pojawił się służący z kryształowym kielichem w ręku.  
- Pan Legolas prosił podobno o wodę...  
Thranduil wstał. Na jego twarzy znów gościł idealny spokój.  
- Zgadza się - rzekł - Jest niezdrów. Proszę cię, byś przebywał gdzieś w pobliżu, w razie gdyby czegoś potrzebował. Legolasie...  
Król położył dłoń na głowie księcia. Stał tak przez chwilę w milczeniu.  
- Dobrej nocy, mój synu.


End file.
